Gravity
by Hyde'sStepphenwolfe
Summary: Supergirl is falling. The culprit? Gravity. Or, Kara is falling for Lena (Pretends: Mon-El does NOT exist. Lena knows Kara is Supergirl.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl.**

 **AN: Had this puppy sitting around a few days. Thought I'd try my hand at some less angsty stuff. It's a oneshot but I guess it could be more. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

The mild, mid-September breeze blows past Super Girl as she cruises across National City's unblemished sky.

The sun is shining. The temperature is just right. The city's buzzing with activity. Alex and Maggie are out on a date. Winn and James are doing whatever it is those two get up to these days. J'onn is at the D.E.O, monitoring. There hasn't been any alien activity for days. No signs of CADMUS either. No one has tried to rob a bank or destroy the city. It's one of those days. Ideal in every way.

Super Girl makes her rounds, smiling down at her city. Serene days like this remind her why she does what she does. Her city is beautiful, the people are wonderful. They're worth protecting, especially the people she loves.

Her predetermined flight plan takes her around Catco Plaza. Curiosity gets the best of her, and so she descends to get a look at what Snapper is up to. She peers into his office. As usual, he has a hard look on his face, like he hasn't had enough coffee. Even though Kara knows he's had five or six cups of espresso by now. She sticks her tongue out at her grumpy boss and giggles as she darts away, Snapper just missing her as he turns his head in her direction.

She continues on, anticipation making her veins buzz as the familiar streets grow more, well, familiar. As she pauses over one tower in particular, her phone vibrates. Kara quickly pulls it out. It's Lena. She wants to know if she's free for coffee.

"Always."

"I'm at the office."

Super Girl sports a manic grin as she hovers over the architectural masterpiece known as L-Corp.

"Already here." Kara assures her.

She peers down just as Lena makes her way onto her office balcony. The brunette tilts her head back, shades her eyes with her hand, and searches the sky.

"I see that."

Lena waves, eyes flashing, smile bright like a lighthouse guiding Kara home. Kara can't help herself. She shoots out of the sky like a downed rocket. Lena's smile is magnetic, and Super Girl _is_ the woman of steel.

Kara lands with a bit of a stumble. She grins broadly at Lena's raised eyebrow, desperately fighting the blush creeping up her neck. Thankfully, Lena doesn't comment and instead greets her with a hug.

Kara returns the embrace. "Hey, you,"

"Hello." Lena breathes out a content sigh. "Coffee?" she offers, pulling back to look at Kara.

"Please."

They make their way inside. Two cups of coffee are already sitting at the glass table in the middle of the office. Kara happily sits on the immaculate couch. Lena graciously sits beside her.

They talk about the weather. About the newest projects L-Corp has in the works. They talk about Kara's latest head-butt with Snapper, and the latest alien news. Kara listens intently. She enjoys the sound of Lena's voice, it's warm and always so engaging whether she talks about the research she plans to use to help treat incurable diseases or about the latest gossip. Kara could listen to her for hours.

Lena is breathtaking in a million different ways. Beautiful. Noble. Intelligent. Curious. Daring. She has a big heart. She _cares_ about the world and what happens to it. Kara admires Lena for all the big things that make her great, but the little things endear her the most. She likes the way the corners of Lena's eyes crinkle when she laughs, and the way she fidgets with her hands when she's nervous or excited. She likes Lena's smile—big, bright and unafraid.

"So, Kara, how is your day?" Lena asks.

Kara feels a small kick in her gut. Lena looks at her with such rapt attention she feels like she's the only person on the planet. When Lena inquires about her day, she does so in a way Kara knows she is genuinely interested. Her posture, her tone, her expression—they all scream, _I'm listening to you, Kara._

"It's perfect now," Kara says around a grin.

"Now?" Lena inquires.

Kara nods. Nothing gets past Lena Luthor.

"Actually, Lena, there's something I have to ask. I'm just going to come out and say it."

Lena's expression is curious but retains its usual warmth. "Okay," she drawls.

Kara takes a deep breath. "What am I to you, Lena?"

She doesn't hesitate to respond, "You're my family, Kara," Lena pauses, chuckles, looks away. Kara swears she sees a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "You're _so much_ more, but _family_ feels right." Lena peeks at Kara through her lashes, suddenly timid. "What am I to you, Kara Danvers?"

How long is a coffee break? 15 minutes? 30? Kara spends the rest of the afternoon attempting to explain exactly what Lena means to her. It never comes out quite right, but Lena is happy to cancel all her meetings and phone calls to sit back and listen to Kara explain herself. The poor woman gets so tongue-tied and flustered at some points, Lena has to stop her before she incinerates her desk. It's sweet, seeing Kara Danvers aka Super Girl get so riled up.

Kara's never quite able to put all her thoughts into words, but by the time she flies out of her office having promised to come back later if she calls, Lena knows she'll be smiling for days to come.

* * *

"Grindhouse or Terminator?"

Alex is over at Kara's apartment for their weekly movie night. Kara feels a little guilty. She wants to give her sister her full attention, but she keeps spacing out, reminiscing about her 'coffee date' with Lena, and analyzing every interaction. What is Lena Luthor to her? Why was it so difficult to put into words?

Kara can't deny it anymore. All these 'coffee dates,' the 'just cause' flowers Lena keeps sending to her office, her aggressive defense of the Luthor, the late night talks. It's all so painfully obvious;

It's in the lingering looks. The stolen glances. In the way she constantly has to touch Lena; whether it's a comforting squeeze of her hand or a hug or a brush of their fingers when Lena asks her to pass the cream for the coffee. It's in Lena's smile – _goodness, that gorgeous smile!—_ how it makes a weak-kneed, flustered dork out of a god. It's in the way Kara's heart flutters every time those emerald eyes latch onto her and watch her, with a playful twinkle that stirs something deep inside of her.

Kara shakes herself out of her reverie. The answer is clear. Yes, it defies explanation, words can't quite do it justice. But it's still so fitting...

Alex is curled up on the opposite side of the couch, completely invested in the film and seemingly content to leave Kara to her thoughts.

Kara clears her throat and sits up.

"Alex?"

Alex tears her eyes from the T.V., roused by the tone of Kara's voice. Her sister is wearing a strange expression on her face like she's scared and excited at the same time. Alex shuts the T.V. off and angles her body to face Kara, giving her undivided attention.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Kara purses her lips and drops her gaze to her hands. She picks at the edges of the throw pillow squashed between her legs.

"Kara, whatever it is, you can tell me." Alex encourages, offering her a reassuring smile. She reaches out and places her hand on Kara's leg. She squeezes it. "Seriously, what is it?"

Kara allows herself a small smile at her sister's kindness.

"I think I'm falling for Lena."

Alex's eyes widen with surprise. "Kara, really?"

Kara nods. "Really."

She does her best to explain to Alex how absolutely giddy she feels when Lena texts her, or how she can't stop herself from smiling like an idiot when she hears her name. She tries to explain that when Lena calls, she comes gladly and eager to please. When Lena speaks, she listens assiduously, and she doesn't have to force herself because everything Lena says fascinates her. When Lena smiles, her world lights up. When Lena laughs, Kara feels feint. When Lena touches her, she comes unraveled; one hug is all it takes to send her soaring to heights far beyond what Super Girl can take.

She constantly has to fight herself in order to keep her focus on her tasks instead of thinking about Lena. She wonders what Lena is up to, whether she'd like a certain TV show, how she might react to certain foods. She fantasizes about spending a whole day together doing nothing or everything under the sun. She wonders if Lena would like to come to a game night or movie night, and if so, what games would she like to play? What movies would she be into? Kara should be fighting crime and bad guys, but all she can think about is, _'I wonder how Lena is doing. I wonder how her day is.'_

"Sounds serious." Alex is simultaneously thrilled and terrified. Kara is a romantic, and because of that, Alex can't wait for her sister to find 'the one.' But she's never heard her sister talk quite like this. About a Luthor, nonetheless. Alex is understandably weary. "Lena Luthor, huh?" She asks.

"Lena Luthor." Kara confirms with a nod.

Alex stares for a moment. Kara isn't sure how to take her silence. She can sense the cogs turning in Alex's mind. Kara starts to wonder if telling her was a good idea. Then Alex's expression loses some of its tautness.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen you? You get a little crazy when it comes to Lena."

Kara sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I knew she was innocent!" She defends, feeling a blush work its way from the tips of her ears to her cheeks. She might have gotten a little intense with her friends, but why had it been so hard for them to believe Lena was a good person? She still wasn't over that.

"No one else believed her. Someone had to be on her side. I'm glad it was me."

Alex takes a moment to process.

"I'm sure she was glad it was you, too," she says eventually. "Now I know why you chase after her like a puppy." She teases. _It's all in good fun_ , she reassures with a gentler smile.

Kara sighs in relief at the teasing. "You're not mad? I know you don't like the Luthors, but she's not like the rest of her family, Alex. She's a good person."

Alex raises a hand in surrender. "It doesn't matter what I think. It matters what _you_ think, and you obviously see something in Lena the rest of us can't. You're an excellent judge of character, Kara, so if you say Lena is a good person, I believe you."

Kara fights the tears stinging her eyes. She flashes her sister a shaky smile.

"Thank you for being so supportive. You're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know… So, uh, does Lena know?" As if summoned by the mere mention of her name, Kara's cell goes off, the ringtone indicating the caller is Lena Luthor. It's almost one in the morning. Alex laughs, "Yep. She knows all right." At Kara's confused expression she explains, "Why else would she call you at one in the morning and expect you to come running?"

Kara takes the call, beaming and nodding at Lena's request. She mutters a breathless "—see you there." She looks at Alex, a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Go," Alex dismisses her with a wave of her hand.

"Are you sure?" Kara asks.

Alex knows it's just a formality. Nothing short of a kryptonite tomb could keep Kara from Lena. Alex can see that now and wonders how she could have missed it. It's so obvious. Kara is fidgeting where she stands, itching to tear off her civilian clothes, leap off the veranda and take to the sky. It will take her 45 seconds to get to L-Corp but that is nowhere near fast enough, so it appears. The air around her sister is practically crackling with energy. Alex sniggers.

"Go. Don't keep the lady waiting."

Kara's smile is blinding. "Thanks, Alex."

Before Alex can reply, she's left staring at empty air, and her once flawless hair is sputtering in the wind produced by Kara's speedy departure. There's a trail of destruction leading from the couch to the veranda; papers, books, plates, shirts, a set of keys—all at the mercy of the impatient super being's antics.

Alex snaps her mouth shut and shakes her head. "I wonder what Winn and James will think of this," She sends a text to Maggie. She's not happy with this new development. She has to run her thoughts by someone. Maggie is usually pretty good at staying impartial and keeping a clear head. If nothing more comes of it, at least she'll get to vent.

* * *

Kara feels like she's moving through molasses. The faster she goes, the slower she moves. Or so it seems. She's sure there's a trail of smoke leading from her apartment to L-Corp. A few startled pilots and frightened citizens, too.

Lena is waiting for her on the balcony with a glass of wine in each hand. Kara's landing is a little less graceful than usual. Lena raises a brow at her sloppy landing and unladylike grunt.

"That's twice today. In a hurry, Super Girl?" Lena teases with a wink and offers her one of the glasses.

Kara accepts it with a grateful nod. She takes a sip.

"Have you ever seen an object fall out of the sky?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think it hurls to earth so fast?"

Lena cocks her head to the side. "The simple explanation is gravity."

Kara smiles that disarming, one and only Kara Danvers smile at her. The one that makes Lena's breath catch.

"You're my gravity." Kara declares.

Lena beams, quickly arriving at the conclusion she assumes Kara wants her to get to. She motions for Kara to set her wine down as she places her own on the banister. She takes hold of Kara's hands, and pulls. Kara lets herself fall into her arms. Lena looks longingly at her.

"I'm making you fall?" She asks, her voice a throaty whisper thick with emotion.

It makes Kara shiver. She swallows hard. She's glad she's not the only one affected by their proximity- she can hear Lena's heart rate speed up, and sense it in the nervous twitch of her fingers on the small of her back.

"Yeah," Kara breathes, her eyes flickering to Lena's blood-red lips then up again.

Lena's eyes are green, but sometimes they have flecks of hazel and blue around the irises. And in the right light, they look like they're glowing. And they're so incredibly clear. Almost transparent. Kara swears she can see right through them and straight into Lena's soul.

She likes what she sees.

"Yeah," Kara repeats. "I'm falling pretty hard. Plummeting, really."

Lena kisses her. Kara swears that an eternity beneath the earth's yellow sun couldn't make her feel as alive as Lena's kiss. It's electrifying, nerve-wracking, and at the same time so incredibly tender. Lena's arms tighten around her, pulling her flush against her body.

Kara feels so extraordinarily light in Lena's arms, and if it weren't for Lena's embrace, Kara might have floated away.


End file.
